1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wand-type applicator wherein the free end of the wand includes an angulated elongated nap covered wick-type applicator structure. The applicator structure is hollow, selectively angularly adjustable about its longitudinal center axis relative to the wand and is supplied liquid herbicide from the interior of the wand portion of the applicator. A shield also is provided for removable securement over the applicator structure and functions to protectively cover selected sides of the applicator structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of liquid herbicide applicators heretofore have been provided. In particular, a previously known form of herbicide applicator is disclosed in my prior U.S. application Ser. No. 110,364 (abandoned) and various other types of herbicide applicators of somewhat similar construction are disclosed in the prior patents made of record in my prior, abandoned application above referred to.